Pink Pal
by JadedNobody
Summary: It's a little hard adding a new person to a group. It's messes up dynamics.


"Hey is it alright if i invite Amy to come along this weekend?"

"Why do you want to bring a 12 year old along?"

"Kitty, you are the last person to discriminate on age." Blaze ignored this.

"I find her spirited and kind, even if she is a little too spirited," Rouge chuckled while Blaze listened. "Besides, ever since Tekno moved away Amy has been a little lonely."

"Are you doing this as a favor to your boyfriend to get Amy off his back for a time?"

"I don't think big blue would let her do that. So this is solely Sally's idea."

"Guys, you are both being mean to Amy. She is annoying but she is always kind. She just won an award for nursing all those sick birds back to health." Sally was truly a little offended on Amy's behalf.

"Yeah but Amy is eccentric to put it mildly." Blaze didn't have any against the pinkette. It's just that Rouge was difficult enough as it is.

"You're perfectly normal," Rouge lightly teased. Case in point.

"Can you stop Rouge? Whose side are you on?"

"I guess Sally's since I have no objections. I don't desire to have Amy join us but I guess you are being a little mean."

"Let me tell you both a story about Amy."

It was a cool fresh morning. Sonic had asked Blaze to go jogging with her in the park. It was tradition for the hedgehog to exercise along the forest path. The feline enjoyed keeping in shape. The blue hedgehog declared they should make the affair a race. He won obviously.

"They don't call me the blue blue for nothing. Congrats on keeping up Blaze," the feline wondered how words that would be arrogant from someone else came across as so playful.

"You are an excellent physical specimen."

"What does that mean!" The yell startled both runners.

Out of the trees came Amy Rose. She was wearing her dress and it was soaked in sweat. Leaves were stuck in her quills. Her muzzle was red. Amy had obviously been running alongside them obscured by foliage.

"I knew you were trying to woo Sonic Blaze. How dare you, I thought you had a thing for Silver and accepted Sonic was mine. You can't have him." The girl rested her hands on her hips. Her neck craned towards Blaze like a bird.

"Ten seconds."

"What?"

"That's how long you have to run before I give you a black eye."

Sonic managed to tackle Blaze to the ground. After the sobering threat Amy apologized profusely to Blaze, promising to never do anything like this again.

"I believe that story," Rouge didn't say that Sonic gabbed about it to everyone afterwards. "I mean Amy is easily brazen enough to do something like that."

"Amy is young and stupid."

"Do not confuse correlation with causation."

"Blaze, haven't you done some things you realize were ridiculous in retrospect." The cat couldn't say no.

"It doesn't excuse how that girl doesn't respect boundaries at all."

"Well she never did that again did she? Do you have any recent stories in the past few weeks of her doing something like that? If not the she knows and respects your boundaries now," Rouge got her answer."I mean, I do find Amy rather enjoyable. She is a lovable rascal. Let me tell you my favorite story of Amy."

Rouge had been playing saxophone for tourist. The bat was always in the mood for some money. It was during a dry period of the day right when she was going home that Amy appeared.

"Hey Rouge." There was a slice of cake in her hands.

"Is that for me?" The pink hedgehog had a talent for baking.

"Yes," Rouge took the cake with no hesitation.

"Let me finish and say what you want then."

"Why do you assume I want something?" Amy tried to sound innocent.

After Rouge finished she asked what Amy was after.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You are now."

"How do you keep both Knuckles and Shadow vying for your affection? I want to know so I can maybe get Sonic interested." The words came rushing out relieved.

"It's called having boobs, butt, curves, and hips. Maybe when you finish puberty and stop acting like an 8 year old you'll have Sonic in the palm of your hands." Rouge strolled home. The sounds of an indignant pink hedgehog followed.

"I'm glad I gave you some left over cake instead of baking you something fresh."

"That was mean of you to say." Sally frowned.

"It wasn't mean for Amy to imply what she did?"

"The girl is 12 she probably didn't realize how she was coming across."

"How was she coming across?"

"I don't know if that's your lack of social skill or naïveté." Blaze huffed.

"Neither of you have to tell me how Amy can act. I know first hand." Sally launched into her story.

Sally and Sonic were having some alone time at the beach. Amy didn't know or didn't care she wasn't invited.

"Sally, Amy is ruining our date." The pink hedgehog was trying to snuggle up against him.

"Oh I think this is cute."

"Thanks for the permission Sally."

"No problem Amy."

"I'm going to get some chili dogs." Sonic stood and left.

"So Amy you probably shouldn't make a habit out of this. I can over look it this once but it is disturbing how you're here," Sally said seriously.

"Hey," Amy held a frantic hand up. "I have business here. Tekno and me are going to hang out one las time."

"The green canary?" The bird was Amy's best friend.

"She's moving away soon. We were going go to spend a day at the fair." Amy was crestfallen.

"Can Sonic and I join you?"

"Thank you but I was some intimacy for a final moments together in the flesh for who knows how long. I should be going."

"Before you go," Sally got Amy by the wrist. "Do you want to spend time with me, Rouge, and Blaze?"

"Sure. I like Blaze and Rouge is interesting." Amy was chipper at the invite. "Later."

Blaze was left declawed.

"Fine she can come."

"How come you're the favorite?"

"My competition is dreadful."


End file.
